Sweet Lover
by j0wey
Summary: Ryou has deep feelings for Keiichiro but he doesn't know it Keiichiro has feelings for him... They finally have some alone time and something happens.... oh and Ryou fires Ichigo bwahahahahhaha!


Sweet love

disclaimer: i do not ownTokyo mew mew or the characters that happen to be in this fan fiction... ijust happen to use them for my little fun orany one else for whoever loves Ryou and Keiichiro yaoi! enjoy

Leaning up against the wall of the well-known Café Mew Mew was the young 18-year-old blond boy Ryou Shiragone. Across the room was the tall 20-year-old brunette man Keiichiro Akasaka. Both were close friends sense they lived in America. Ryou watched as each member of Tokyo Mew Mew served each customer the irresistible deserts the chef Keiichiro made.

Suddenly the annoying baka strawberry stomped over to Ryou yelling at him about getting a raise he refused to give her. Ryou wasn't in the mood to listen to this baka frantically yelling at him about this petty issue… because he was busy concentrating on something… something no one knew about. Ichigo finally snapped her fingers in Ryou's face trying to get his attention saying,

" HELLO! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Ryou didn't appreciate this girl interrupting him on his concentration like that so he did the only thing he could do…. He yelled back at her by saying in a voice that almost made the strawberry girl fall on her butt to the tile floors,

" THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! OUT OF MY CAFÉ YOU INSIGNIFAGANT BAKA OF BURDEN! OUT!" Ichigo stared at the cold look in the blond's eyes and realized he was serious. She backed away and stumbled getting to the front double doors half scared to death. Once he knew she was gone he returned leaning up against the wall and went on concentrating on the workers. Ryou shifted his eyes from pudding on the balance ball to Keiichiro who stopped writing down an order and walked over to Ryou with his long brunette ponytail flowing in each motion of his steps towards him. Ryou froze knowing what Keiichiro was coming over for.

"Did you fire Ichigo?" Keiichiro said with a smirk on his face. Ryou looked up at his long haired companion and said in a short sweet and to the point tone,

"Hai…" Keiichiro shook his head still with a smirk on his face and replied,

"I knew today was going to be interesting…" Ryou raised an eyebrow and folded his arms then questioning,

" What do you mean? That baka got on my last nerve…" he turned his face away from his taller friends hansom expression but was forced to look at him again knowing his chocolate brown eye's were a magnet to Ryou. Keiichiro smiled at Ryou and gave him a pat of the shoulder.

" I'll be in the lab working on more… um projects." Keiichiro walked away with his matching chocolate brown hair flowing with his every move. Ryou couldn't help but stare at the taller man walk like the gentlemen he was. The chef actually secretly turned him on. He even caught himself thinking like a total hentai sometimes going into a secret fantasy of him and Keiichiro doing things he never thought could be possible.

At closing time after everyone left, Ryou decided he needed to do a little work to make it clean for the next day. So he pulled out the mop and bucket and started mopping the floor. Keiichiro came out from the kitchen and noticed what Ryou was doing and decided to go over to him. Ryou heard the dress shoe footsteps coming from behind him… the peach fuzz on his neck rose when a gentle hand lay upon his shoulder. A face came close to Ryou's ear and the lips of the hansom man parted when he spoke and said,

" Why is the famous owner of Café Mew Mew… cleaning at this time?" Keiichiro then reached for Ryou's hand that gripped tightly on the handle of the mop. Ryou swallowed saliva flooding inside his mouth with a cold sweat going the side of his face. Keiichiro noticed and took his hand and wiped the sweat drop off Ryou's face. Ryou started turning bright red and then shifted away from Keiichiro working on the floor again. Then not even noticing Ryou slipped on some water that was still drying and Ryou shrieked in a high pitch voice. Keiichiro then caught Ryou breaking the fall without thinking twice.

" Are you ok Ryou?" Keiichiro said holding Ryou in his white-sleeved arms. Ryou looked up at Keiichiro flushes with red and still managed to blurt out,

" Hai!" he covered his face from the embarrassing fall he almost had but then a gentle hand took his hands away.

" It's ok… it was an accident… Ryou chan…" Keiichiro leaned in closer to Ryou and planted a soft kiss on Ryou's lips. He released the kiss and looked at Ryou who was flushes red all over his face.

" Oops… I didn't mean to do that…I…" Keiichiro paused when he saw the way Ryou's expression changed from surprised to content. Knowing this Keiichiro leaned in again and kissed him lightly once more. He whispered to Ryou,

" You like that?" Ryou nodded his head and came in for more deepening the kiss. Keiichiro lifted him up still getting deeper into the kissing. His tongue tempting Ryou's to enter into the wet cave they called a mouth. They started moving towards the laboratory door and swung it open and shut it. Ryou was enjoying what was going on… after all this time Keiichiro his long time friend was having the same feelings at he did. Keiichiro pinned him to the wall nuzzling Ryou's neck.

" Keiichiro when were you planning on telling me?" Keiichiro started running his fingers down Ryou's neck then replying,

" When you felt ready to take our friendship to another level I guess." Ryou blushed and smiled at Keiichiro still stroking his neck.


End file.
